El sádico y la princesa
by KawaiiKagu
Summary: Kagura es una princesa muy joven a quien le gusta mucho ser libre y tener tiempo para sus travesuras. Por eso, ella misma se ha encargado de librarse de todos sus guardias personales, de un modo u otro. Pero ahora, sin aviso, ha llegado alguien a 'cuidarle las espaldas' de quien parece que no se podrá librar facilmente. Ella no tolerará esto, lo hará huir si o si!


_**Gintama y los personajes acá utilizados pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi-sensei, solo la historia es de mi propiedad.**_

 _ **Kagura y Sougo tienen sus edades más comunes, o sea, ella 14 y el 18. (porque a Kagu le gusta así, la verdad)**_

 _ **()- tachaduras en la carta de Umibouzu**_

 _ **El sádico y la princesa**_

 _ **Por KawaiiKagu~**_

-Hola, soy Okita Sougo, y a partir de hoy voy a ser su guardia personal- dijo fríamente el joven mientras hacía una cordial reverencia antes la princesa Kagura.

-Etto…disculpa…c-cómo dices?- se extrañó la muchacha recostada a la puerta de su habitación que acababa de abrir para el joven.

El muchacho de castaña cabellera frente a ella se dignó a repetir-Como dije, que soy Okita Sougo, y apartir de hoy seré su-

-Si, si, espera…- fue interrumpido por la chica, bajó sus ojos carmines hacia ella con normalidad, solo para ver que ella lo miraba con desaprobación- Por qué…?- preguntó atropelladamente- No, a ver… Y mi antiguo guardia aru?

-Le explico- Sougo aclaró sus garganta y se dispuso a leer un documento que se había sacado del bolsillo justo en ese momento, el cuál contenía la nueva orden de protección hacia la hija del Rey Kankou- ''Melocotoncito...''- El castaño hizo una mirada de sorpresa al leer la primera palabra del papel, no lo había leído, pero se suponía que fuera un documento serio, no una carta extraña que mostrara privacidades del soberano, aún así, se aclaró otra vez la garganta, normalizó su expresión y continuó la lectura de la melosa carta para la princesa.

''Melocotoncito:

Dado que tu guardaespaldas anterior era una persona que difería mucho tu edad y no aguantaba tus ( locuras y métodos de diversión que rozan el sadismo desenfrenado ) juegos de niña inocente, es totalmente normal que él (huyera despavorido ante tus constantes agresiones hacia su persona )decidiera buscar un empleo que le conviniera mejor y estuviese más a su altura.

Luego de esto, sabes que me quedó la preocupación de dejarte sola, eres la hermana del Shogun y es importante que estés protegida en todo momento para que no (te escapes a la hora que te venga en gana del castillo para irte a jugar por ahí con esas locas sádicas del reino vecino) te suceda ningún contratiempo que pueda perjudicar tu status o salud. Sakata-san es, como sabes, una persona ocupada en sus asuntos, y, a pesar de que se que te gustaría ser cuidada por él porque (el trabajo no le permite llevarte la contraria en tus empresas frenéticas) lo adoras como si fuese tu padre, pero, como dije, no es posible actualmente.

Luego de una búsqueda muy minuciosa dentro del cuerpo policial, a los cuales le confío mi espalda en cualquier momento, creo que he encontado la persona perfecta para llevar a cabo la tarea de protegerte y velar por tu seguridad, es Okita Sougo-kun.

Como puedes ver, solo tiene 18 así que sus edades son similares, por lo que pueden llegar a conocerse e interactuar sin mucho problema como JOVENES NORMALES que son. Pese a su corta edad, el joven Okita es el mejor espadachín que tiene actualmente la fuerza policial, por lo que no tengo reparos en dejarlo a cargo de ti, estoy seguro que llevará su labor al pie de la letra como se lo he pedido.

Espero, sinceramente, que logres congeniar con el, y no( lo espantes como hiciste con el anterior ) existan problemas durante su convivencia.

Con amor, tu padre~~''

Sougo, terminó de dar lectura al ''documento'', no sin pasar por alto, claro está, las constantes y perturbadoras tachaduras que contenía, así como los puntos resaltados. Le dio una mirada al famoso ''melocotoncito'', quien se mantenía mirándolo con sorpresa, la verdad, no parecía tan villana como acababa de leer, se podría decir incluso que era duce. Parecía un gatito asustado cuando un pero lo está observando.

-Así que…me deja pasar?- le preguntó arqueando una ceja al ver que ella se mantenía estática y recostada a la puerta.

La pregunta la despertó del trance- Claro! Pase…- abrió la puerta en su totalidad y le dio entrada al chico. Kagura no lo podía creer, al fin se había librado del molesto guardia que tenía y ahora, no habían pasado ni dos días y ya llegaba otro. ''Animo, Gura-sama! Has espantado ya 5! Este también se irá pronto con el rabo entre las piernas aru!''

El policía entró en la habitación y se sentó de pies cruzados en el suelo de madera, la princesa hizo lo mismo frente a el.

-Disculpe…Okita-san…-habló ella primero- me puedes decir con exactitud, cuáles fueron las indicaciones de mi padre?- indagó con una dulce sonrisa que escondía la ira que sentía en ese momento, bueno, al menos, este chico parecía alguien responsable.

-Claro que sí, escuche- dijo el con calma- Mis instrucciones son sencillas: se me ha dado la tarea de velar por su seguridad en todo momento, impedir que salga del castillo a jugar, y cuando salga por algún asunto de importancia, debo acompañarla y no dejarla irse por los rieles , refiérase esto a su amiga Soyo, del reino vecino. Además, seguirla en todo momento, incluso cuando duerma, y estar al tanto de sus acciones en palacio, y si considero alguna peligrosa, prohibirla además…

Mientras la bermellón escuchaba lo que oía se iba convirtiendo lentamente en ''bla, bla, bla'', ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba. Todo lo que necesitaba para saber que su vida iba a ser un infierno desde ahora hasta que lograra hacer al chico huir, pero no podía estar segura de cuando pasaría eso, algunos eran más resistentes que otros. Maldito calvo que tenía por padre! Cómo pudo?! Se creía que ella era una mascota?! Qué tenía de malo que saliera?!

-Princesa, me está escuchando?- los pensamientos asesinos de la niña fueron interrumpidos por la pregunta de Sougo- si no necesita saber nada más, será un placer cuidarla-

-No, esto, Okita-san, igualmente- dijo ella y sonrió muy dulcemente, ya que no tenía escapatoria, empezaría su plan de ataque ahí mismo- Se te ofrece tomar algo?

-No, la verdad es qu-

-No, no, no, insisto aru- se apresuró ella a ponerse de pie e ir hasta su tocador, se vió en el espejo y se dio ánimos.

Kagura miró hacia Okita con cautela y lo vió mirar hacia la ventana despreocupado. Perfecto! Al parecer no era tan calculador como ella creía, sacudió sus rostro, se palmeó las mejillas y se dedicó a lo suyo sin más retraso, no podía arriesgarse a que el descubriera su nuevo plan de envenenarlo. Kagura no tenía acceso a venenos mortales pero tenía uno bastante molesto que provocaba parálisis, falta de sueño y comezón en todo el cuerpo, que duraba al menos tres meses, su guardia nuevo no soportaría tanto ese trato, se volvería loco antes y se marcharía.

La muchacha muy orgullosa de si misma por su perversa genialidad, prendió la mini estufa de su habitación para preparar el té que le había ofrecido al castaño, que seguía mirando afuera con aburrimiento, quizá le habían dicho que mantuviera la privacidad con ella y por eso se abstenía de ver qué hacía, o quizás no era tan responsable como Kagura creía.

En cualquier caso, la bebida estaba lista, solo faltaba rajar el sobre con el maligno polvo y dejarlo caer dentro de la taza, cosa que la joven hizo sin ningún preámbulo, para luego tomar la taza en las dos manos y llevársela muy educadamente a su invitado. Con un ''por favor, disfrute'' y una sonrisilla angelical, puso la taza de te entre las manos del oficial y se sentó nuevamente frente a él, intentando ocultar su sonrisa y excitación sobre lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

El muy maldito levantaría la taza, bebería y caería por completo en su plan, Okita Sougo no pasaría más de dos días jodiendo su vida, eso seguro.

Los ojos de la bermellón brillaron con emoción al ver al joven frente a ella alzar la taza hacia sus labios . El tan ansiado momento estaba ocurriendo como en cámara lenta para ella. Lo vió acercar totalmente la taza a su boca y beber. Justo en ese minuto ya no se aguantó más y dio un salto de emoción acompañado de un ''Si!'' que Okita no pasó por alto.

Se quedaron inmóviles ambos por un momento, mirándose uno al otro, el castaño, que aun mantenía la bebida pegada a su rostro, dejó nuevamente el recipiente en el suelo.

El mundo de Kagura se cayó al ver que el té estaba intacto dentro. El maldito ni siquiera lo había probado! La joven alzó sus ojos para enfrentarlo solo para darse cuenta de que el muchacho sonreía muy sádicamente, como si se burlara de ella, esto le hirvió la sangre e hizo que dejara de lado todas sus actuaciones de niña educada y una venita se le hinchara en la sien. Su enojo se intensificó cuando él habló:

-Ara…Qué pasa princesa? No está feliz de que haya pasado su prueba? Ahora sabe que alguien muy capaz será quien cuidará de usted- su sonrisa se intensificó. Esa niñita tonta creía que se libraría así de el? De el! Que había experimentado todos los tipos de venenos y brebajes habidos y por haber para asesinara a su superior, Hijikata Toushiro. No había sustancia maligna que Okita no pudiera reconocer al más mínimo olor o cambio de tonalidad, quizá una persona normal no lo hubiese notado, pero el no era normal, claro que notó la leve diferencia de color en el té de hierbas que ella le había llevado- Estoy al tanto de que siente su libertad amenazada por mí, pero resulta que ese no es mi problema, yo cumpliré mi tarea, haga usted lo que haga- terminó con una sonrisa aún más cruel y autosuficiente.

Kagura estaba frente a él que no cabía en ella de ira, sin darse cuenta, se encontraba de pie y apretando los puños, una pose no muy correcta para una princesa. No le molestaba tanto que el fuera su guardia, tarde o temprano, su padre siempre le encontraba a alguien para la tarea de protegerla. No, su molestia era más humillante. Ese malnacido la había descubierto en su plan de librarse de él, pero, estaba bien, si la guerra iba a ser a campo abierto, pues así sería, pero no se pasaría la vida con ese sujeto tan irritante a su lado, eso lo juraba. Si no se iba a las buenas, lo mataría, pero de que se libraba, se libraba.

-Chihuahua malnacido!- le dijo antes de lanzarse a romperle la cara con sus propias manos, este había quebrado toda su paciencia.

Si bien a Sougo lo sorprendió un poco el radical cambió de personalidad, ya lo sospechaba, esa chica no estaba peinada correctamente, el obi de su kimono no estaba bien atado, y el te que le había dado no estaba servido en la taza correcta, era obvio que no tenía muchas aptitudes de princesita fina, más bien, era una bestiecita enjaulada en ese gran castillo. Por suerte el tampoco era un ejemplo de guardia respetuoso, por lo que, sin ningún reparo, agarró las furiosas manos de la chica entre las suyas para intentar detenerla. Pero, que sorpresa! Menuda fuerza tenía esa chica! Le hacía total honor al gorilla que Sougo estaba seguro ya que era. Estuvieron un buen rato haciéndole fuerza al otro para lograr que cayera.

-Ríndete maldito! No te dejaré! No creas que vas a vivir a costillas de joderme a mi aru! Te mataré aru!- le vociferaba la bermellón mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas, que chica más divertida.

-Ara, princesa gorilla!- se le escapó al castaño, no podía contenerse, quería llamarla así- No debería actuar tan poco acorde a su status! Será una desgracia para nuestro país- le dijo un poco agitado mientras intentaba nos e empujado por ella.

-A quién demonios llamas ''gorilla''?!- ya, la gota que colmó el vaso, La fuerza de ella se volvió tal que , con el objetivo de que su muñeca no se rompiera, Sougo la tuvo que dejar vencerlo en su pequeña batalla de fuerza, cayendo hacia atrás con ella encima.

-Aja! Así te quería tener maldito!- dijo la chica mientras dirigía las manos al cuello del policía para, de una vez por todas, librarse de él.

-Kagura-sama!- se sintió de repente como la puerta se abría acompañada de la monótona voz de Tama,la sirvienta eléctrica más avanzada que tenían, (si, eléctrica, era un cyborg), quien se quedó analizando la situación de que su princesa estaba descaradamente sentada sobre un chico en medio de su habitación- Su padre la está buscando, dice que lleve también a su nuevo juguete s*xual- dijo la mucama y ceró la puerta de golpe.

-Tama! Espera!- reaccionó la bermellón separándose rápidamente de Sougo, quien reía con descaro ante el bochorno que acababa de hacerla pasar- No es lo que crees aru!

-Oi!- dijo el castaño de repente levantándose de suelo y ganándose una mirada amenazante de la princesa-gorilla- Tu padre nos llama,vamos.

-Tu a mi no me das ordenes aru!

-Pero tu padre si- le sacó la lengua con burla y caminó fuera de la habitación para esperar que ella saliera y seguirla, cosa que no tardó en pasar, ella estaba en el deber de obedecer a su padre, por lo que se resignó a presentarse ante él llevando al nuevo estorbo que tenía por guardia.

Por su parte, Okita Sougo la seguía muy entusiasmado, se iba a divertir mucho en su nuevo trabajo. Poruq eno había nada mejor para un sádico como el que obligar a alguien a hacer su voluntad. Y quisiera la princesita bestia o no, su vida estaba, desde ese día, casi totalmente en manos de él, este solo pensamiento lo hizo sonreír con sadismo mientras veía la pequeña espalada de la bermellón caminar frente a él refunfuñando y quejándose. Si, cumpliría su tarea al pie de la letra, porque era su deber, se aseguraría de joderle la vida lo más posible a esa niña que lo había subestimado no más conocerlo.

 **Notas Finales:**

 _Jajajja, ni me pregunten de dónde salió esto XD solo salió, espero la disfruten. Ya saben, me dicen si les gusta, y sino, también me lo dicen ;p a Kagu le gusta la sinceridad! :v El primer capítulo contó con 2300 palabras exactamente, aunque como siempre digo, la longitud de los siguientes puede variar de acuerdo a mi inspiración y estado de animo XD No tengo mucho que decir dado que este es el primer capítulo…solo que si ven algún error me corrigen, se que los signos están incompletos, mi Pc está dándome problemas con ello, lo corregiré en cuanto pueda y… los quiero mucho! *inserte besitos*_

 **23-11-2018**


End file.
